Abusive Love
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: When Richard's abusive brother comes to town Gumball,Darwin,and Anais are sent away from home to stay with Granny Jojo where they'll be safe. But this abusive family member seems to be more than the Wattersons can handle. Rated T for scenes of abuse and mild language.
1. Chapter 1- Gumball's Breakup

The Amazing World of Gumball

'' Abusive Love ''

Written by Joshua Cyrus

_Let's start at the beginning. It was a year later. Gumball and Darwin were now thirteen years old. Their little sister Anais was five years old. Gumball and Darwin were headed to eighth grade soon, their last year of junior high school. Anais was also moving up a grade, to sixth grade. Wait. A five year old in sixth grade? Anais was ultimatly the youngest and smartest Watterson. Nicole had quit her job at the Rainbow Factory and was now a cashier at a local fast food resturant. Richard,on the other hand,remained the same. He had no job, he was still overweight, and was as lazy as ever. The Watterson's lives were pretty normal otherwise. Except for one hot summer day, when all that was about to change._

Chapter One: Gumball's Breakup

Gumball and Darwin were enjoying their summer vacation off from school. They were sitting on the living room couch playing their favorite video game. Anais was making sure all the school supplies she needed were taken care of. School would start in a total of about two weeks. Nicole was in the kitchen humming along to the radio as she prepared breakfast. Richard was sitting on the front porch watching the neighboorhood kids at play, enjoying the last of summer vacation while it was around. The family continued to enjoy themselves. The sun was shining brightly above the town of Elmore. A beautiful day was headed their way.

'' Dude, you stink at this game! '' Darwin teased as he shot his brother's character repeatedly, earning victory for himself. Gumball rolled his eyes. '' So what. It's just a dumb video game anyway. '' He mumbled. Darwinl laughed. '' Whatever! You're just saying that because you're a sorry loser! '' Darwin laughed mockingly. Gumball's mood brightened. '' Oh, yeah? Says the one who dosen't have a girlfriend!'' He shot back. Darwin's eyes widened. '' You're still going out with Penny? '' He asked with a shocked expression. Gumball rolled his eyes. '' Dude, we've been dating for the past month. '' He reminded him. Darwin burst out laughing. '' I know! '' He replied. Gumball chuckled. '' Ha, shut up dude! '' He began to laugh along.

''Gumball,Penny's on the phone for you! '' Anais called from the kitchen. '' I'm coming! '' Darwin gave Gumball the thumbs-up symbol. Gumball punched him in the arm playfully and ran to answer the phone. '' Hey, Penny. '' Gumball said cheerfully. Penny was slient for a moment, then she softly said ,'' Hey, Gumball. '' Gumball could tell by the tone of Penny's voice that something was wrong. Over the past month, Gumball had been able to tell when Penny was upset or angry just by listening to the tone of her voice. '' Penny, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you? '' Gumball asked kindly. On the other side of the phone, Gumball could hear Penny sniffling in the background. An empty feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach as Gumball listened to his girlfriend crying. '' Penny? '' He tried again. Penny sniffled again before speaking. '' Gumball ,this isn't easy to say. It breaks my heart. Gumball, I'm moving away. ''

At first, Gumball didn't know what to say. He stood there, holding the phone up to his ear. '' You're moving? Like, to a new house in Elmore? '' Gumball asked, dreading the answer. '' No. We're... '' Penny sniffled again. '' ... We're moving out of the Elmore area. '' She gasped. Gumball began to smile. '' So, we can have a long-distance relationship.'' He suggested. Penny sighed. '' Gumball, those long-distance relationships never work. I think- I think we should break up. '' Penny said. Gumball's heart sank. Did he hear her correctly? He hoped not. '' You- you want to- break up? '' He stuttered. Penny sniffled. '' Yes. I'm sorry Gumball. '' Penny said goodbye and hung up. Gumball stood there, tears welling up in his eyes. Penny? Moving? But why? These questions floated inside his head. He hung up the reciever and locked himself up inside his bedroom to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2- An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Two - An Unexpected Visitor

Darwin knocked softly on the bedroom door. '' Gumball, what happened? Please talk to me. '' Darwin pleaded. Gumball blew his nose. Darwin knocked again. '' Gumball? '' Gumball sniffled and opened the door a crack. '' What? '' He asked, his eyes red from crying. Darwin motioned for Gumball to open the door completely. Gumball did as he was told and Darwin stepped inside. Gumball closed the door quickly and locked it. He walked over to his brother hanging his head. '' Penny's moving away. Out of the Elmore area. '' He said, tears starting to travel down his face once more. Darwin frowned. ''Gumball, I'm so sorry. '' He sat down next to his brother on the bottom bunk. They shared the bedroom with Anais, so Gumball and Anais had a bunk bed and Darwin still slept in his tiny fish bowl.

''But, you know. You could always have a long-distance relationship.'' Darwin said. Gumball shook his head. '' P-Penny says those n-never work o-o-out.'' Gumball stuttered, tears still flowing down his face onto Anais's mattress. Darwin knew right away that Penny had broken up with Gumball. He just didn't know why Gumball was crying: The move? Or the breakup? Darwin scooted closer. '' Why are you so upset? Is it Penny's move? Or the fact that you're experiencing your first break up? '' Darwin asked, almost sounding like Nicole. Gumball grabbed a tissue and dabbed his eyes. '' Both. '' He began sobbing into Anais's pillow. Darwin didn't know what else to do besides put his arm around Gumball, giving him a small hug.

Richard ran inside and slammed the door behind him. ''Richard, honey. What's wrong? Did the kids start throwing sticks at you again? '' Nicole joked. Richard looked at her with seriousness, a face he rarely ever gave anyone. '' This is no time for jokes, Nicole! He's coming! '' Richard began to breathe heavily. Nicole told him to calm down. She placed her hand on his right shoulder. '' Who's coming? '' She asked calmly. The front door burst open. A tall, thin purple bunny about Richard's age came flying into the house. '' Richard. Still a bit on the obese side, I see. '' The purple bunny commented. Richard's face turned red with anger. '' Ricky.'' He said, a sour tone in his voice. Nicole whispered into her husband's ear. '' Richard, who is that guy? Why did you call him Ricky? '' ''I can answer that. '' Ricky answered, obviously eavesdropping in the conversation. '' I'm Richard's brother. ''

Gumball and Darwin began to head down the stairs. Gumball had finally been able to calm down and he looked back to his normal self. ''What's going on? '' He asked, a little sadness still in his voice. Ricky turned and looked at the two kids coming into the room. He darted towards Darwin and knocked him to the floor, causing Darwin to hit his head on the bottom step of the wooden staircase. ''Ow! '' Darwin began to rub his head. Richard got to his feet. ''Ricky, stop it! '' Ricky zoomed over to Richard. '' Who the fuck are these children?! Why are they in this house?! '' He yelled. Richard frowned, not approving of Ricky's language or attitude. '' Their names are Gumball and Darwin, and they live here! They're my sons! '' Richard yelled back. Gumball ran to his brother's aide. He stuck out his hand and Darwin gripped it. Gumball gently pulled him up.'' Are you okay, Darwin? '' Gumball asked. Darwin nodded. '' Yeah, I'm fine. '' Anais ran over and they all watched as their father and uncle continued to argue.

'' You promised you would never have kids! You swore to mom and myself that you would never, under any circumstances, ever have kids! '' Ricky hollered. '' Yeah, when I was Anais's age! '' Richard shot back. '' Who is Anais? I thought you only had two fucking boys! '' ''Well, I have a little girl too! And who are you to tell me that I can't have children?! It was my choice! Not yours! '' Nicole motioned for the kids to go up to their room. They all nodded and ran up to their room as fast as they could.

**_A/N:I just want to take a moment to say why this series is rated T. That abuse scene with Darwin and Ricky wasn't the worst. It will get more violent later on in the story around chapter three. The foul language will also get more serious towards the third chapter. So there's the reason for the T rating._ **


	3. Chapter 3- For Your Own Safety

Chapter Three- For Your Own Safety

The following morning, Gumball quietly opened the bedroom door; Darwin and Anais were still asleep. The coast was clear. He stepped out into the hallway and made his way down the staircase. He strolled into the kitchen and began to quietly open the cupboards for breakfast. As he was closing the cupboard, Ricky jumped out and had Gumball by the neck. Gumball began to choke. Frustrated with Richard's son trying to fight back, Ricky pinned Gumball against the wall. Punches were thrown to the cat's face and stomach, causing him to feel weak and dizzy. Ricky let go and Gumball fell to the ground, coughing. Ricky picked up the table and threw it at the innocent teenager. Pinned to the floor by the kitchen table, Gumball tried but couldn't get out; the weight of the table was way too heavy for a cat his size to lift.

Woken by the crashing and banging, Darwin and Anais rushed downstairs. '' Gumball! '' Anais rushed to her brother's side while Darwin ran upstairs to get his parents. Gumball groaned, the weight of the table pushing down on him. Anais got down on her knees and saw that Gumball's body was trapped underneath the table. She began to notice a red liquid trickling down Gumball's leg. Luckily, Darwin came down that instant with Nicole and Richard behind him. Nicole gasped when she saw her oldest son pinned down with a huge kitchen table atop of him. Richard and Darwin took one side of the table, Nicole and Anais grabbed the other. As a group, they were able to get the table off of Gumball. Nicole ran over to her injured son.

Gumball had a huge blood stain on his pajama pants. A small cut marked the side of his forehead and bruises were left all over his face. Looking closely, Nicole could also see Gumball trembling in horror. Tears of pain and fright stained his face. Nicole picked him up and Gumball buried his face in her shirt. ''I'm going to go get him cleaned up.'' Nicole said as the bleeding got worse. Gumball's cries turned to sobs. ''It's okay, Gummypuss. '' She said as she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

That afternoon, Gumball and his siblings stood inside the front door of their Granny Jojo's house with their suitcases in hand. '' Mom, how long do we have to stay here? '' Anais wondered, taking one look at her grandmother's messy, disorganized home. Nicole sighed. '' Not long, honey. It's only until your father can get your uncle to go home. '' She replied. Darwin frowned. '' But what if he abuses you? Or even worse, kills you? '' He asked with tears in his eyes. Nicole bent down and pet Darwin on the head. '' Don't think about that. I'm going to protect your father, and your father's going to protect me. '' She said, giving her three children kisses on their foreheads, being extremely careful when she reached Gumball. '' But why do we have to stay here? '' Darwin asked. Nicole began to cry a little. This was obviously the hardest thing she would ever have to say. '' Darwin, Anais. You have to stay here because your uncle nearly KILLED Gumball this morning. Your brother's heartbeat was very slow this morning after the attack. It's quickened since then, but I want you both to check on him every hour or so . If his heartbeat begins to slow down, tell Granny Jojo to take him to the hopsital right away and then call me. '' Nicole said. Then she drove off, leaving her children with their grandmother, where they'd be safe from Ricky's abuse.

Gumball cringed as the pain in his leg and side of his head increased. Darwin felt for a heartbeat as Gumball sat down on the bed in the guestroom. '' It's speeding up. '' Darwin said, relieved that his brother was here with him and not dead right now. He began to unpack. Gumball sighed as he began to unpack his own belongings. While he unpacked, he thought of everything that had occured that morning. One second he was closing a cupboard door, and the next his body was pinned under the family's antique kitchen table. His head began to ache. He was still shaky from the incident. Gumball instantly began to feel disoriented and dizzy. Without warning, he fainted in the middle of the floor.


	4. Chapter 4- Too Far

_**His head began to ache. He was still shaky from the incident. Gumball instantly began to feel disoriented and dizzy. Without warning, he fainted in the middle of the floor.**_

Chapter Four- Too Far

''Gumball! Gumball, get up!'' Darwin began to shake his brother lightly. Gumball opened his eyes slowly to find Darwin and Anais bent over him with worried looks. Anais slid her hand on top of her brother's chest. She kept it there for a moment then pulled back. '' His heartbeat's slowing down!'' She cried. She ran down the hall to inform Granny Jojo while Darwin spoke to Gumball, trying to keep him calm. ''It's okay. You'll be okay. Keep breathing. Hang in there buddy. '' Gumball started coughing. His breathing continued to decrease. Tears started welling up in Darwin's eyes. He grasped Gumball's hand and held it tightly. Gumball slowly closed his eyes.

Richard sulked over to the couch. '' Here's you sandwhich, Ricky. '' He replied, his voice cold. Ricky stared at the sandwhich on the plate and then at his brother. '' A sandwhich? A SANDWHICH?! '' He picked up the plate and threw it at the wall, causing the dish to break. Richard let out a small squeal. His brother turned and walked towards him. '' I don't want your crappy homemade junk! '' Richard continued to back up. Panicing, he threw a punch at his brother's face. '' Ricky, I'm going to give you two options: either stay and stop trying to kill my family or get out! '' Richard bellowed. Ricky didn't like the fact that someone who was younger than him was ordering him around. He grabbed the pink bunny by his shirt and had him against the wall. '' Listen up Richie, and listen good! You are not going to order me around and get away with it. Got that? Now you either make me a five star meal, or end the day with a blood-stained shirt! ''

Meanwhile, Gumball lay still in the hospital bed. His heart rate was decreasing every few minutes and the pain in his leg and side of his head was getting worse. As he opened his eyes weakly, he prayed to the Lord to be okay. He wasn't ready to go yet. Not without being able to say goodbye to everyone he loved: Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Granny Jojo, and Penny. He refused to leave without saying goodbye to Penny. This is getting old. I'm starting to get sick of these darn hospital beds. He thought, having previous accidents landing him in the hospital: a poisonious spider bite ( The Date ) a chain of bad luck ( The Curse ), not to mention multiple stabs by a pocket knife due to a fight ( Dark Times, my first TAWoG story ). But this really aggrivated him. Nicole immediatly ran into the hospital room and hugged Gumball gently.

'' Honey, I'm so sorry you have to suffer like this. '' She apologized. Gumball nodded. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. It was like his words were somehow stuck in the back of his throat, trying to dig their way out. His eyes began to water, and small beads of water escaped from his eyelids. Darwin, who had also run in with Nicole was punching his fist into his other hand. '' Ricky has officially taken things too far. '' Nicole nodded in agreement. She had tried to convince Richard to kick him out, but Richard was terrified of Ricky now. Just the mention of his name could break him down. Gumball whimpered in pain as the nurse propped his leg up with a pillow. '' Sorry, hon. '' She quietly left the room. Nicole sat in the plastic visiting chairs when a horrible thought struck her. She was at the hospital, same with Granny Jojo and the kids. Ricky was back at the house alone with...

''Richard!''


	5. Chapter 5- Freedom!

_**Nicole sat in the plastic visiting chairs when a horrible thought struck her. She was at the hospital, same with Granny Jojo and the kids. Ricky was back at the house alone with...**_

_**''Richard!''**_

Chapter Five- Nicole Declares The Watterson's Freedom

Nicole drove back to the house in concern,not even noticing she was speeding. The car came to a halt as Nicole dashed out of the car and into the house. What she saw before her nearly made her heart stop. Richard lay there, still breathing but unconsious. His shirt had various blood stains and he had multiple stab wounds on his head. Nicole fell to her knees and placed Richard's head on her lap. Ricky appeared from the kitchen, noticing that Nicole was home, and stopped dead in his tracks. Nicole glanced over to Ricky and stood, her fur messy and tangled.

'' What did you do to my husband? '' She commanded, still in shock from what she had walked in and seen. Ricky frowned.

'' He tried to pass off a crappy sandwhich as my dinner. Don't you think I deserve something better than a sandwhich for my meal? '' He asked snootily. Nicole's face reddened as her pulse quickened.

'' The only thing you deserve is a long, hard time in prison for abuse to your own family. You nearly killed your own nephew. ''

She responded, her voice cold and harsh. Ricky heard the harshness in her voice and began to tremble. If there was one Watterson he was most afraid of, it was Nicole. He continued to stand there.

'' You're right. I'm sorry, Nicole. I never meant for any of this to happen. I guess I was just so upset that my younger brother had a loving family while I didn't, I guess it all just went to my head. '' Ricky sighed.

Nicole's face softened. Her temper may have been big, and this man may have almost killed her first-born, but she had a heart big enough to know people make mistakes.

'' Thanks, Ricky. I'm also sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm just not used to having aggressive people in the family. It's taken me until now to realize that you're the first family member of Richard's that I've met. And I suppose, I might've gone a little crazy in the head too. '' She admitted.

Ricky smiled. '' Well, in that case...''

He whipped a carving knife out of the kitchen drawer. Seeing this, Nicole realized that Ricky had given her a FAKE APOLOGY. A look of anger returned to her face. As she dashed towards Nicole with the carving knife, Nicole leapt into the air, soaring over his head and landing behind him. Ricky laughed at the fact Nicole didn't use that opportunity to snatch her own weapon and prepared to kill her. Little did Ricky know: Nicole already HAD her weaopn. She leaped at him, digging her claws into his shoulder blade. Ricky yelped in pain, examining the marks her claws had made.

'' Big mistake, kitty cat. ''

He flew at Nicole who, once more, soared out of the way dodging the attack. Landing on her feet using her cat-like reflexes, Nicole flung the carving knife out of Ricky's hand. Ricky glanced nervously at the knife laying on the floor, then back at Nicole, who already had him in a headlock.

'' Don't ever mess with my family again, or you'll have ME to deal with. Now, I suggest you pack your belongings, and hit the road, pal!''

Ricky whimpered and Nicole let him go. He would finally be out of their lives. She helped Richard up and got him into bed. She bandaged the stab wounds with sterile bandages and got him into a clean wardrobe. She left him a note for when he woke up explaining what happened and where she was and she took off back to the hospital. Gumball was just about ready to go home. The doctors had declared him well enough to go back home with his friends and family. Of course, the kids were wondering what happened to Ricky and how badly their father was injured. Nicole smiled. '' Oh, he hit the road after I gave him a slap or two. As for your father, I think that now he'll be just fine. '' Maybe now the Wattersons could return to their normal life, with school approaching and summer vaction ending.

_**THE END! I know it's a little shorter than Dark Times, but I was starting to get bored with this story and I wanted to get it done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my second short story on FanFiction and please R/R. :)**_


End file.
